memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2007
Jaz talk | novels 20:17, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Disambiguations Hello Sulfur, I noticed that you are fixing the disambiguations over the last couple of days. However this is a task usually left to bot controller since the minor edits will not appear in recent changes. Last night I fixed several of those with -- maybe we can split the work, because it is only less work intensive if there are lot of links, but less if just one link needs to be corrected. -- Kobi 17:25, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Hello, thanks for your reply ... I will take care of Kirk and Kira, it will be the same as with McCoy and Dax or Orion. Also note that sometimes the disambig does not be completely link free, as was the case in the thre McCoy links, because the article was directing the reader to the different McCoys ... -- Kobi 16:40, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Reply to request for feedback re: new episode summary Thanks for your feedback - I'm a web guy by trade, which has the perverse consequence of making me skittish (and inexperienced) around wikis - I'm much more accustomed to dealing with more specialized (and secure) apps and cms tools. At any rate I'll need to remember the tildes and get into the habit of annotating my edits. Also - why are so many of the article Talk pages nulled? Persist1 13:40, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Kelemane's species I just returned from a uni-related exam-thingy and uploaded the images to the relevant page. :-) --Jörg 11:54, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :Hope that the exam went well -- those pics are fantastic. I might have to hunt you down and get you to add some episode pics to a couple of the episode summaries I've done up too. Much appreciated. -- Sulfur 12:12, 5 May 2006 (UTC) ::The exams went well, there's more to come though.. but I won't study today, time to relax. :-) I uploaded The Bajoran Junior Officer, had the pic already on the computer and compared it to a pic of Jeff Pruitt from his homepage, it's the right guy. ;-) --Jörg 14:38, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I'll probably create an account soon, I was just making a few pages and changes that I noticed. I've used wikis a lot, but haven't done much creation in them beyond minor edits, so I'm still learning the tools and formatting. I appreciate the cleanup you did to my additions. - Richard 're: change to platinum entry made by 168.156.89.18' sorry if this is a bother - I'm new to most of this process; however, I noticed the reversion you made on the "platinum" page - I was comparing the versions in an effort to learn how the editing process is accomplished and I thought that I might make a comment about the edit; it seems to me that the contributer 168.156.89.18 may have been trying to communicate a hypothetical reason for the unexplained low temperature volatility of platinum in the referenced episode - I think what this person meant to say was that perhaps mixing melted platinum with another substance that exhibits a low boiling point would create a new form of platinum with the observed volatility; obviously, this is no big deal, though 168.156.89.18 might be discouraged to find that their edit was removed; anyway, I didn't want to make any additional alterations since I am new to this process and cede to your experience -Jim 19:01, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :That is a possible explanation for the text. Unfortunately, as the text was, it did not make sense, and spending 5 minutes trying to figure it out got me nowhere, beyond realizing that it restated the prior sentence in a confusing way. :) :By no means do I try to suggest that I'm vastly experienced either, but if you think that you can put in a better wording/explanation for the liquid platinum thing, by all means, go right ahead. If it makes sense, then it's all good. At least, that's my take on things. -- Sulfur 19:11, 10 May 2006 (UTC)